


Exploration

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace knew he was inexperienced, but Marco was there to show him what to do. And honestly, it's not like he was complaining. He loved Marco either way, and Marco loved him back. Misc. smut stories for Marco and Ace. Unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wanted to do a misc. story for Marco and Ace, I guess? I don't know how to explain myself. This was posted earlier on Fanfiction.net.

Ace was fully willing to admit that he was inexperienced when it came to sex. After all, it's not something that was on his mind much when he first set out- even when his crew mates had taken their free time stopping at an island to go off to a brothel. He had tried it a few times, but sex hadn't really struck him as amazing then.

And then he had met Marco.

Well, Ace was trying to kill Whitebeard first, so things didn't start out that way. It had taken months of convincing him to join the crew, a strong formulation of trust between them, and a whole buildup of sexual frustration before both of them just snapped and went for it. If Ace was being honest, he would say that he had never felt more amazing than that night.

Marco definitely knew what he was doing. He knew the perfect pace to take and what spots to hit to make Ace's mind go blank. It wasn't just the sex that was perfect though. Marco was rather talented at passionate kisses, and the way he said "I love you" in a husky voice made Ace feel like he was dreaming.

But Ace was able to pull his mind together enough to whisper if back.

It was after that Ace realized how much he actually trusted Marco, and because of this he was able to admit his lack of experience. When Marco heard, he just smirked (making Ace blush) as he leaned over and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to change that, yoi."

And so Marco made it his personal mission to find what Ace liked in the bedroom- not that Ace was complaining. They tried toys (some of which they were still testing out), bondage (Ace was a little iffy on that one), and not to mention a numerous amount of different positions (it was clear that Ace rather liked riding Marco like there was no tomorrow), yet the more and more they were together, the more Ace wanted them to just keep up with what they were doing. Thankfully, Marco wanted the same thing.

Tonight was just like any other night that they were able to get some privacy. After a round of drinking with the others on deck (but not enough for either to get drunk), they had started off with some kisses and some not so subtle wandering hands. And the scene wasn't complete with Marco whispering sinful words into Ace's ears (something they found out he had liked rather quickly).

"You're more sensitive than usual today," Marco hummed, pausing to nibble at Ace's collarbone.

"Kinda hard not to be." At Ace's words, Marco trailed his hands downward, twisting at Ace's nipples.

"Oh really?" Marco's tone was interested, attentive, but he always paid a heavy amount of attention to Ace, especially at times like these. "Let's try something then."

Before Ace could make a quip about how they were always trying new things, Marco's lips brushed the shell of his ear. "Call me Commander today, Ace."

For a moment, Ace just relished in the stimulation of Marco's fingers and tingles he got from Marco nibbling on his ear, but ocne he actually processed those words, his eyes went wide.

"Wh-what?!" Ace stuttered, barely containing a whimper when Marco pulled away to look at him.

"Is something wrong?"Marco asked. "You never know until you try, yoi."

Ace was going to say something about how embarrassing that would be, but Marco was right. They were all about experimenting to find what he liked, and now that the suggestion came up, it wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay," Ace answered slowly, the next word still on the tip of his tongue, breluctant to come out. "C-commander."

Upon calling Marco Commander like the other wished, Ace pleasantly found that it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. He smiled , and just as he was about to tell Marco this, he noticed the absolutely predatory look on his face. With that, Marco claimed his lips forcefully, almost harshly.

"Good boy," Marco said, and Ace shivered at the praise. "Keep it up and I'll reward you later. Now down on your knees, yoi."

Before he knew it, Ace was on the ground between Marco's legs, staring up into eyes of unmistakeable lust. He worked quickly at Marco's zipper and sash, knowing exactly what he wanted.

He started off by pressing a kiss to the very top of Marco's length, which was already leaking precum. Some got onto Ace's lips, and he moaned from the taste. He had already figured out that he found Marco's taste rather addicting, so he never minded having to please him with his mouth. Sometimes, Marco could get rough with him, but now, Ace got to decide how to take it.

Marco ran a hand through Ace's hair, encouraging him to continue. "Go on."

Eyes met as Ace took Marco into his mouth. He loved doing this just so he could watch Marco lose control, and he imagined that Marco's view wasn't too bad either. He swirled his tongue around the tip then bobbed his head forward, taking more in, more. He wanted to feel Marco pressed against the back of his throat.

And he got his wish. The taste, the smell, the feel, it was all perfect, especially since Marco was smiling down at him, face red. "Amazing," he breathed out, almost inaudible. Just when Ace thought Marco was going to start thrusting into his mouth, his hair was pulled so that he was forced off and back up into Marco's arms.

"Did I do something wrong, Commander?" Ace asked. Things had moved so quickly that Ace was still left panting, and he had been looking forward to helping Marco finish in that way

"You were wonderful, Ace," Marco said, denying Ace's thoughts, "and as much as I love your _wonderful_ mouth, I'm not ready to come just yet. I want to see you writhe in pleasure first. I want to hear you beg, yoi. Understand?"

Ace felt warmth pool into his stomach at Marco's words. "Yes, C-commander." He wanted to curse at himself. Of course that's how he would sound even when trying not to be needy!

"Good boy." The words made Ace blush, but he wasn't going to complain. Suddenly, Marco slipped a bottle into his hand, and his cheeks grew even redder. "I want you to prepare yourself for me. Can you do that, Ace?"

Ace found the demands impossible to deny. He leaned back into the pillows, spreading his legs for Marco, though greedy hands pushed them farther apart anyways. Uncapping the bottle, he fumbled with it for a few seconds before he managed to squeeze out the slick substance inside and spread it over his entrance and fingers. A finger hovered over his entrance, and looking towards Marco for approval, Ace noticed how absolutely predatory he looked.

"Come on, Ace."

And so Ace pushed in, his breath hitching at the intrusion. He was no stranger to this, but doing it to himself was very different than having Marco finger him while going slow and whispering teasing words. For once, Ace was allowed to decide the pace of preparation, and he just couldn't help himself. He desperately pushed in and out, the one finger quickly turning into two and three, but it just wasn't enough.

"You're so desperate for my cock aren't you?" Marco asked. His tongue darted out over his lips as he watched Ace prepare himself.

Ace tried to find the words, but it was hard. He nodded instead.

Marco frowned. "If you never say it, yoi, I won't understand."

Of course he would say something like that. Marco was always the tease. "I want it so bad, Commander!"

"Want what?"

"Your cock, Commander! I want your cock!"

Ace gasped when Marco suddenly forced him to pull his fingers out, and it didn't help that he felt so empty because of it.

He squirmed in anticipation, rolling his hips towards Marco as he slicked up his cock. All Ace could think about was being filled up with it.

"You've been so good for me, Ace," Marco whispered, pushing into to him. He didn't stop until his hips were right up against Ace's ass, filling him completely. The pressure, the feeling of being spread around Marco's cock was just mind numbingly good. Ace bucked upward, trying to get Marco to move, but Marco just chuckled, the sounds rumbling deep in the back of his throat. "Is there something else you want me to do, Ace?"

"Please move, Commander."

"Like this?" Marco pulled back, pace slow and teasing like always.

"N-no," Ace said, voice practically a whimper from how far Marco pulled out. He felt almost empty with how he only kept the head of his cock inside. "I want it f-fast and hard."

"Anything you want."

Ace couldn't contain his scream as Marco started pounding him inside. The whole ship could probably hear how lewd he was, but the intense pleasure was all he could focus on. Marco knew his body almost too well, and it was so worth it.

When Ace felt Marco dig his fingers into his hips, he squealed. The force Marco was showing this round was an extreme turn on for Ace, and he had a feeling that they would be doing it more like this in the future. But for now, Ace was so close, and Marco was about to push him off of the edge.

"Oh gods!" he cried. "Please! I'm going to come, Marco!"

Ace wasn't expecting Marco to suddenly stop. "What was that, yoi?"

Ace whimpered and tried to buck his hips, but Marco's grip was too tight. He tried again, but this time, Marco pulled out completely.

"No!" Ace's voice was absolutely whiny, needy. "Please, M-"

He was cut off with his own gasp when Marco delivered a sharp slap to his ass. "Did you forget, Ace?"

It was then that Ace realized his mistake. He had said Marco's name.

Yet there was something other than anger in Marco's eyes. He licked his lips, smirking as he moved his lips close to Ace's ear. "Do you need to be punished?"

"N-no, Commander! I'm sorry!"

"Hm? So you're ready to obey now?" Marco asked, teasing Ace's entrance with his cock. "You have to beg for it, yoi, or else we'll stop. Beg for me now, Ace."

Ace nodded quickly, his breathing fast and heavy. With his legs spread wide, he obeyed. "Please, Commander! Please! I want to come! Please let me come!"

Suddenly, he felt Marco shove into him all the way, and the feeling of Marco's full length inside made Ace moan out.

"When you come for me, Ace, I want you to scream. Understand?"

"O-of course, Commander."

"Good," Marco said. "I'll give you what you want now."

Marco thrusted, and _gods_ , it was amazing. Dirty words kept spilling out of Ace's mouth, begging for his Commander to pound him harder, faster. He was helpless under Marco and it felt so good to have his attention like this, for Marco to treat him this way.

That warmth inside was building up and up inside, and Ace knew he was about to come. "C-commander!" Ace was screaming just like Marco had commanded. "I'm close!"

"That's it, Ace," Marco said. He moved his hand downward, starting to stroke Ace rapidly. "I think you deserve to come now. So do it for me. I want to hear you."

"Thank y-you, Commander!"

A few more hard thrusts worked magic, and with that, Ace spurted his seed onto Marco's hand. Ecstasy shot through his body and he just could not focus on anything else besides the mind blowing orgasm as Marco came as well.

Ace wasn't sure how long they laid there, Marco still inside him, but the whole time, he felt like he was floating, and he came down slowly.

"Hm. Looks like you made a mess of my fingers, yoi," Marco said. He lifted his hand up towards Ace's lips, brushing over them so Ace could feel the stickiness. Obediently, Ace took the fingers into his mouth. His own taste was strange, but he didn't complain as he cleaned every drop.

Even when the high of his orgasm wore off, Ace still felt limp, yet amazing. Marco always knew exactly how to play with him and the discovery of this new kink only made things better.

A gentle kiss was placed upon his cheek. "Are you okay, Ace?" Marco asked. "Not too rough?"

Ace couldn't help but smile as he snuggled up close to Marco. He kissed Marco back. "I'm fine, Commander."

Marco's cheeks lit up red. "You don't have to say it anymore, yoi."

"Oh?" That only made Ace smirk. "What if I want to?"

Marco opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words, and Ace burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, Marco! But I actually enjoyed that."

He was so busy laughing though that he didn't notice Marco climb back over him. "Well if you have enough energy to laugh," Marco whispered, "then I think you have enough energy to go another round."

"I think you're the one-"

Ace was cut off when Marco silenced him with a kiss. He wouldn't protest though if he would feels as amazing as he did earlier.

It would definitely be worth it.


End file.
